Venganza a Harry Potter
by Har-Gin-Black
Summary: Harry y Ron llegan despues de un año de entrenamiento de aures a su dulce hogar "La Madriguera", despues de un delce recibimiento de parte de su familia pero ¿Que pasara con nuestros heroes? ---- ¿quieres saberlo? lee el fic!
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1: Reencuentros**

-¡PROXIMA PARADA MANCHESTER!-

-¡Demonios, otra maldita parada!-se quejo un joven de cabello rojo y alto.

-Calma Ron falta poco para que lleguemos a Londres-tranquilazo el compañero de asiento de Ron, ese joven era Harry Potter era ligeramente mas pequeño que Ron tenia el cabello negro azabache y alborotado con los ojos de color verde botella.

-Nunca vamos a llegar si este maldito tren se sigue parando-Ron se asomo en la ventana hacia un tiempo de demonio.

-La próxima vez que viajemos yo elijo como vamos a viajar-Ron se paro ya que el tren se detuvo en la estación.

-Como nos van a mandar a bajar con el tiempo que hace-se quejo Harry, agarro su chaqueta y fue adonde la puerta del tren.

La parada de Manchester fue un asco, estuvieron en una cafetería encerrados, con frió malhumorados, Harry tuvo que soportar las quejas durante una hora de Ron.

-¡Apúrate Ron que ya va a arrancar el tren!-Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas faltaban 2 minutos.

-¡Por fin! pensé que no llegaríamos-Ron se quito su chaqueta aliviado, tenia un cansancio increíble. No falto mucho para que los dos amigos se quedaran profundamente dormidos.

-Sres. Por favor despierten-dijo una suave voz femenina, los amigos no se despertaron lo que llevo a la Srta. A gritarles.

-¡DESPIERTEN POR FAVOR!

-¡QUE PASA! NO SE PUEDE DORMIR TRANQUILAMENTE-Ron siempre le irritaba que lo despertaran.

-No me grite señor muestre respeto-dijo indignada-¡Oh si! Como si usted mostrara tal cosa-Ron estaba enfadado-por favor busque su equipaje que ya llegamos a Londres, no tengo tiempo para discutir-la Srta. Lo miro con cara de enfado y se marcho.

-Como que no tiene tiempo si ella es la que empezó- refunfuño Ron-y tu despierta ya- Ron le dio un golpe en la cabeza asiendo que Harry se enfadara.

-¡QUE COÑ# ES LO QUE TE PASA RON!-Harry atrajo la atención de los pocos que quedaban en el tren, eso hizo que Ron se partiera de la risa ante la cara sonrojada de Harry.

-Disculpen, sigan en sus cosas-"que gente mas entrometida" pensó Harry, pero tenia unas ganas locas de echarse a reír.

-Me las pagaras no se como pero me las pagaras-Harry miro a Ron con rencor mientras iban por su equipaje.

-Tranquilo, sabes que no vas a poder-dijo Ron con tono burlón- ya veremos Weasley, ya veremos.

Salieron del tren y contemplaron la vieja estación que tanto recordaban donde en la infancia viajan en la gran locomotora escarlata pera ir al preciado Hogwarts la famosa escuela de magia hechicería.

-bueno Harry iras a la Madriguera o buscaras donde quedarte- dijo Ron agarrando la pequeña jaula de Pig su pequeña lechuza que ahora estaba un poco mas grande pero aun era pequeña comparada con una lechuza normal.

-no lo se pensé en hablar con Lupin para ver si me podía quedar en su casa, pero no estaría mal estar en la madriguera un rato.

-bueno en marcha pues-Ron saco dos escobas se pusieron en un lugar donde no estuvieran muggles y empezaron a volar, los dos se escondían en las nubes para no ser detectados ante los ojos Muggles.

Hacia mucho frío arriba se sabia que iba a llover en pocas horas el cielo estaba nublado y solo unos pocos rayos del sol se asomaban tímidamente ante las imponentes y gruesas capas de nubes grises.

Se veían las casas pero solo una era las que mas le gustaba la madriguera donde Harry vivió muchos recuerdos en esa casa.

-¡por fin! Dulce hogar-Ron bajo de su escoba y corrió hacia la puerta de su casa.

Todo estaba como lo recordaba, la humilde casa con aire "bonachón", se sentó en su sillón preferido que chillaba cuando se sentaba alguien.

-Tanto tiempo-dijo Harry al abrir la puerta- no a cambiado en nada verdad Ron.

Ron sonrió con un poco de nostalgia, se pregunto como estaría su querida Hermione, sus locos hermanos, su pequeña hermanita y sus padres, por cierto ¿donde estarían?

Harry contemplo la casa ¡si que le traía buenos recuerdos!, una gran sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, ¿Cómo estarían su amiga Hermione, Lupin y la familia Weasley?

-AHHHHH-un grito hizo que se sobresaltaran y sacaran sus varitas, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la señora Weasley, salía de la cocina con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Llegaron... llegaron-la señora Weasley los abrazo hasta que les faltara aire y los beso a cada uno con un gran y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Si, tranquila, no somos fantasmas-Ron, no podía contener la emoción y una pequeña lagrima se le escapo de los ojos.

-¡Claro! Solo que me lleve una sorpresa al ver el reloj, además no dijeron nada de que regresaban a Londres después del entrenamiento-la señora Weasley estaba radiante de felicidad.

-¡Pero Harry como haz crecido! mírate nada mas, alto, atlético debes haber roto corazones- Harry se sonrojo ante el comentario de la señora Weasley, pero era verdad estaba mas alto, había desarrollado músculos, por el entrenamiento de auror fue muy duro.

-Hey, y yo que, gordo, feo y las que me veían salían espantadas del susto-bromeo Ron, haciendo que todos rieran-¡NO! Hijo como crees, si tú eres mi gordito y feo niñito- le siguió el juego la señora Weasley.

Harry no podía aguantar la risa ante las expresión de Ron-Tranquilo, hijo estas bello, con un cuerpo de molde.

-Claro ya lo sabía madre no tenias que decírmelo.

-Hermione se va a morir cuando sepa que llegaron y tu padre OH que maravilloso es el día hoy, preparare un cena especial invitaré a todos los conocidos.

-si madre, pero tenemos 5 HORAS viajando desde las seis de la mañana tengo mucho sueño.

-¡Por favor Ron son las 11 de la mañana hazme el favor de recoger tu equipaje que esta en medio de el vestíbulo!-la señora Weasley estaba todavía tenia su misma estatura pero con unas cuantas arrugas en el rostro.

-Si mi viejita, verdad que estas muy cansada-Ron sabia que eso molestaría un poco a su madre (y cobrándose de la broma anterior), aunque no fuera un mujer obsesionada con su rostro ni por su edad, no le gustaran que le dijeran "viejita" (todas son iguales... jajajaja, bueno creo que algunos estarán de acuerdo conmigo jejeje, por favor las mujeres que lean este fic por favor no lo dejen de leer era solo una pequeña broma).

-hay Ronald, no sabes lo que te espera-la Sra. Weasley soltó una sonora carcajada.

Fue un mediodía espectacular para Harry, con su llegada y la de Ron, la Sra.Weasley se animo e hizo un almuerzo especial para los dos chicos un gran pavo, con un pastel de chocolate.

-Gracias, señora Weasley estuvo exquisito-Harry se relamía evitando la tentación de comer otra rebanada de pastel.

-RONNNNNNNNN, HARRYYYYYYYYYY-se escuchaba una voz llorosa en la puerta de la cocina.

-HERMIONE-gritaron a la vez Ron y Harry.

La muchacha corrió hacia Ron y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la boca a su novio y después se guindo sobre Harry casi haciendo que botara todo lo que había comido.

-Tranquila ya antes de que me hagas vomitar-Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

-No me dijeron nada, no los perdonare, me las cobrare- Hermione estaba radiante de felicidad pero con un tono de rencor en sus ojos.

-no cariño, no pudimos el jefe de defensa y del ejercito de Aurores no quiso-Ron le puso la manos en la cintura y la beso dulcemente.

-Y por que semejante estupidez-Hermione le parecía absurda la idea.

-Sabes como es Moody loco hasta las orejas-Ron soltó una carcajada-si tienes razón.

Los cuatro hablaron (con la Sra. Weasley) sobre su entrenamiento de cómo habían cambiado, sobre que había pasado mientras estaban afuera, en fin una gran y placentera conversación.

-Y como esta Ginny madre-pregunto Ron ante la ausencia de su hermanita-Oh bien, fue con Lupin y tu padre a ir terminar un examen para ingresar en el departamento de misterios.

-Si cierto ella mando una lechuza diciendo que estaba por ingresa en el derpatamento-dijo Ron haciendo memoria-creo que ya llegaron-dijo Harry que vio las agujitas moverse en "casa".

-Hola querida, Hala mamá, buenas tardes Molly, te tenemos una sorpresa-Entraron Ginny, Arthur, y Lupin-Y yo a ustedes-dijo la señora Weasley haciéndole señas a los chicos para que se escondieran-Tu primero Arthur dime-Ya todos sabían la respuesta, arthur con un increíble tono de padre orgulloso dio la noticia-¡Ginny ingreso!-Molly abrazo y beso a su hija con dos pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos-ahora dime Molly cual es la otra sorpresa-Arthur estaba radiante-Jaja, por favor chicos ya pueden salir.

Harry y Ron salieron de su escondite provocando más alegría al momento, los tres se tuvieron que agarrar para no caer, (no todos los días te encuentras con alguien qué no ves desde un año y en este caso son dos).

HARRYYYYY, ROOOOOON-gritaron, esa noche fue especial los reencuentros e ingresos a trabajo, los gemelos y Percy fueron avisados, Charley y Bill estaban en su luna de miel con sus esposas pero les mandaron una lechuza.

Los hombres estaban en una conversación muy delicada sobre el Quiddicht el único que muy entusiasmado con el tema era Percy "yo le doy la razón a Ron si gana hoy los Cannons contra las Águilas de Manchester ya pueden saborear la punta ya que los próximos juegos son contra los Mulos y los Reales de Chelsea y no van muy bien en la temporada" "Pero te recuerdo que Ashton esta de baja por el Bludgerazo que recibió en la cabeza el pasado juego ante los tornados" Harry le dijo al señor Weasley "Buen punto Harry pero Ashton no lo es todo, también esta Artman y es unos de los cazadores mejores de Inglaterra" Lupin no estaba del todo convencido "Bueno señores Fred y yo los invitamos a la tienda mañana para ver el juego en la televisión mágica y hacer nuestras apuestas". "De verdad están locos" Hermione miro a los demás con tono de reproche "Ron tu novia tiene razón no apuestes por que puedes perder" bromeó Fred.

La noche paso a madrugada y como era viernes no importaba por que los esperaba el sábado, el ambiente era familiar los gemelos se tuvieron que ir junto con Percy ya que sus esposas los estaban esperando, el señor y la señora Weasley les pidió a Harry, Lupin y Hermione para que se quedaran ya que habían suficientes habitaciones para todos, entraron a la casa somnolientos y cansados necesitaban una buena cama y un largo sueño.

-Buenas noches Ron-se despidió Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Buenas noche Harry-le dio un beso en la mejilla, una cosa que no había notado Harry, la pequeña Ginny ya no era "pequeña" había crecido unos centímetros desde su salida de Hogwarts su cadera curveada hizo que se perdiera en ella es bella en todos los aspectos y su pecho que cualquier hombre moriría...

-Hey Harry despierta ya se que tienes sueño pero no te quedes dormido en medio del vestíbulo-Ron lo saco de sus pensamientos-Buenas noches Ron-Harry se fue entre malhumorado y desconcertado


	2. Visita al Callejón Diagon

Capitulo 2: Visita al callejón Diagon.

-¡Corre Martha, vamos!- dijo una desesperada voz masculina -¡No puedo Anthony, tengo lastimado el tobillo!-Martha se callo en el frío y húmedo césped-¡Vamos, párate, ya viene!-Anthony alzo a Martha y la subió a su espalda-no puedo dejarte aquí sabiendo que nos están persiguiendo-Anthony corrió con todas sus fuerzas tenia que hacer un gran esfuerzo con el peso de Martha encima-¡CRUCIO!-la imperdonable casi le daba en el tobillo de Anthony lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Por fin los encuentro!-desde la oscuridad de la noche se distinguió un hombre encapuchado, su rostro estaba cubierto con una siniestra mascara blanca-Anthony, Anthony… que voy a hacer contigo, no me diste información así que pagaras, pero lentamente jugare un rato con ustedes-su voz tenia un tono sádico-¡CRUCIO!-Anthony se retorcía del dolor y sus gritos eran desesperados, Martha se arrastro hacia Anthony y se interpuso entre el mortifago y Anthony.

-¡Oh! Tranquila querida también hay para ti-pronuncio la imperdonable, Martha se unió a los gritos de Anthony.

-Ya me aburrí de ustedes pequeña parejita, me dan asco, la próxima vez recuerda darme la información… o tal vez no… AVADA KEDABRA- los dos dejaron de gritar, todo quedo en un silencio terrorífico-¡Megan! Ven aquí y saca a estos dos de aquí-de la nada un joven mortifago apareció y se llevo a los cadáveres-Megan prepárate para la próxima…

Harry se paro temprano se ducho y bajo, la señora Weasley estaba hablando animadamente con Lupin y el señor Weasley.

-¡buenos días Harry!-la señora Weasley lo saludo alegremente-al lado del caldero esta tu comida-Harry asintió y agarro su plato de pan tostado con huevo y salchichas.

-Harry el lunes tienes que ir a la oficina de Aurores, comienzas el lunes en la mañana-le dijo Lupin, en la chimenea se vio la cabeza de un anciano mago.

-Hola, Perkins que sorpresa tenerlo por aquí-la señora Weasley saludo al anciano mago-buenos días Molly esta Arthur-pregunto Perkins –si, esta ahí sentado-señalo la señora Weasley –Oh Arthur no quería molestarte, pero es en tu zona, una familia muggle recibió un juego de comedor vivo y ahora se esta comiendo al hijo, tienes que ir es urgente-Perkins desapareció-bueno me tengo que ir Molly-Arthur le dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció.

-Siempre es lo mismo, cuando tiene hora libre los de su trabajo vienen a molestar si le pagaran un poco mas lo entendería pero no-la señora Weasley estaba irritada-calma Molly seguro que tendrá una buena recompensa-trato de calmar Lupin –no te lo crees ni tu mismo Remus-dijo la señora Weasley- señora Weasley si quiere puede ir con nosotros al callejón Diagon-pregunto Harry.

-Si, gracias querido, justo lo que necesitaba para despejar la mente-la señora Weasley parecía mas tranquila.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron muy tarde ese día a eso de las once de la mañana.

-hola chicos-harry los saludo, estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico con Lupin-Hola Harry-dijeron con un gran bostezo –bueno, dúchense y coman sino llegamos tarde al Diagon-mando la señora Weasley, en media hora mas o menos ya todos estaban listos.

-Ustedes dos no han terminado la partida- dijo Hermione, Lupin y Harry batallaban en grande –peri si es fácil, mira Lupin mueve la torre a B48 ya Harry no tiene mas nada que hacer-Ron había matado a Harry en segundos-¡si! Te gane-Lupin brincaba alegremente –no se vale, era solo entre tu y yo- dijo un Harry indignado –bueno chicos, nos tenemos que ir.

En pocos minutos ya estaban en el callejón –bueno aquí nos separamos, voy con Molly a comprar unas túnicas-dijo Lupin-buenos nos veremos aquí como a la 7:00-Molly siguió a Lupin dejándolos solos-¿a donde quieren ir?-pregunto Harry –a comer unos helados estaría bien-propuso Ron (tengo una amnesia severa como es que se llama el lugar donde comen helados, por favor no me maten por eso).

El ambiente era empalagoso para Harry y Ginny ya que Ron y Hermione se comportaban como dos locos enamorados.

-Por favor pueden dejar eso-dijo Ginny que no se sentía cómoda con la actitud de su hermano y su amiga –Ginny tiene razón para eso esta el baño de allá-dijo Harry –bueno si no les gusta pueden irse-Ron acaricio la mejilla de Hermione –eso es lo que vamos hacer ¿verdad Harry?-dijo Ginny levantándose de su silla –eh… si- la pregunta le callo de sorpresa.

Los dos chicos salieron del lugar dejando solos a Ron y Hermione –misión cumplida-dijo la joven pareja –veremos como se la llevan esos dos-dijo Hermione-no mejor que nosotros-contesto Ron.

-no se que les pasa a esos dos- Ginny estaba exasperada –déjalos, solo están "reencontrándose" para ellos un año sin verse es una eternidad- dijo Harry –si cierto, la próxima vez seré mas comprensiva, pero se estaban pasando- Ginny razonaba –si tal vez se pasaron un poco pero no se pasaron de unos pequeños besos y caricias-se pararon en una tienda.

-¿Quieres entrar o esperas afuera?- propuso Ginny –mejor entro que voy hacer aquí afuera- entraron en la tienda de artículos de oro mágico –y… ¿para que entramos aquí?- pregunto Harry –solo voy a comprar un collar de regalo cumpleaños de un "amigo"- respondió Ginny.

-En que le puedo ayudar Srta.- dijo una ancianita de aspecto bonachón –ehh, tiene el collar que le aparte hace dos semanas-dijo Ginny –mmmm, déjame ver Srta. Weasley ¿verdad?- si señora- ehh… a ya, collar de oro de las minas de Manchester con pequeñas escamas de dragón rojo ¿cierto?- si, exacto- por lo que veo la otra mitad saldría en 15 galeones y 7 sickles ¿Quién lo va a pagar el señor… es usted Harry Potter el que venció al innombrable?-dijo la anciana con emoción –bueno pues si-Harry no le gustaba que lo trataran así –lo siento srta. Puede llevárselo es todo, solo con una condición el me tiene que dar autógrafo-la ancianita estaba roja de felicidad – no señora tranqui…-Harry no pudo terminar ya que Ginny le dio un pisotón y lo vio con cara de pocos amigos –bueno… tiene una pluma –Harry termino aceptando haciendo feliz a Ginny y mas aun a una anciana que casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Eres útil, te llevare siempre de compras- dijo Ginny feliz por el regalo –ni lo pienses no estaré regalando autógrafos a todos los que tu quieras- Harry estaba un poco molesto –Oh si lo harás tengo métodos muy persuasivos- dijo Ginny de una forma coqueta, Harry necesitaba una servilleta -eh…co… como- Harry parecía perdido –como oíste Potter lo harás- Ginny se paro enfrente de una cafetería -¿paramos aquí?-pregunto Ginny –eh… si-Harry no se había parado a observar a Ginny, tenia una bonita camisa blanca y una falda negra si le quedaba bien esa falda…

-Harry despierta- Ginny le dio una palmadita en la cabeza –eh si… el autógrafo- Ginny sonrió de una forma muy linda y dijo picara -¿Qué estabas viendo?-Harry se ruborizo "se dio cuenta" pensó, no iba caer tenia que sacar provecho –que ¿no te puedo ver?- Ginny se sonrojo de una manera bonita –eh… pues…- no pudo terminar ya que el que atendía el local interrumpió –puedo pedir su orden- dijo amablemente el señor –si una taza de té y unas galletas de chipas de chocolate de esas que saltan en la barriga- pidió Harry –muy bien y para la Señorita…- , -Yo solo quiero un taza de té- dijo Ginny –bien en un minuto se los traigo.

En unos cuantos minutos el señor vino con la orden, los dos amigos hablaban animadamente, no se percataban que alguien iba hacia Ginny la agarro y la abrazo, Harry no sabia quien era ese tipo nunca lo había visto, tenia el cabello marrón claro casi rubio, ojos color almendra era un poco mas grande que Ginny y el cuerpo con base atlético.

-Oh, hola Jhosep-Ginny se soltó de los brazos de Jhosep y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Harry se quedo blanco el tal Jhosep era novio de Ginny, pero por que, Harry estaba totalmente cabreado –Harry te presento a mi novio Jhosep-Jhosep se le acerco y se estrecharon las manos –Jhosep Megan- dijo educadamente Jhosep –Harry Potter- Harry aunque sonó educado tenia cierto tono molesto –Oh mucho gusto en conocerlo Harry siempre quise conocer a alguien como usted- Jhosep tenia un tono alegre –oh si ya lo creo, igual que un millón de personas- dijo Harry sarcástico –jaja que buen sentido del humor tiene, Harry- Jhosep se reía a carcajadas, "parece que este tipo no conoce el sarcasmo" pensó Harry –y de que trabaja, Harry-pregunto un animado Jhosep –Auror y usted- a Jhosep se le ilumino la cara –mi querida novia me ayudo para conseguir un puesto en el departamento de misterios verdad cielo- Jhosep le dio un largo beso a Ginny en la boca, Harry le podría haber roto la cara ese Jhosep, pero era el novio Ginny, desde cuando le preocupa con quien salga, pero era la hermana de Ron, si Ron estuviera aquí ya hubiera partido en dos a ese Jhosep –eh Ginny me acorde que tengo que ir a la tienda de tus hermanos (mentiroso, mentiroso) mucho gusto en conocerlo Jhosep- Jhosep se quedo perplejo –no sabia que tuvieras hermanos, yo también tengo uno es mi gemelo, tienes que llevarme a conocer a tu familia.

Harry no sabia por que estaba así Jhosep parecía buena gente pero algo no le daba buena espina, Harry reviso su reloj de bolsillo 5:48 faltaban una hora y doce minutos para que fueran las siete, se quedaría en la tienda antes de que empezara el juego y se quedaría allí para esperar a los demás.

Sortilegios Weasley había crecido magistralmente, tenía encargados en atender la tienda se había convertido en un local de dos pisos, estaba un montón de niños y jóvenes Harry tuvo problemas al entrar y termino con el pie pisado.

-Por favor señorita donde están los gemelos Weasley-Harry le dijo a la secretaria –Si quien lo busca-pregunto automáticamente –eh, Harry Potter señorita- dijo tímidamente –ah… Harry Potter, si puede pasar con mucho gusto-dijo emocionada, Harry subió las escaleras se paro en una puerta que tenia encima del marco un tablón de oro con las letras grabadas "_FRED&GEORGE WEASLEY FUNDADORES"._

Harry entro en la oficina, era muy grande, en los escritorios habían diversos envases con dulces artículos de broma próximos al mercado, tenía también payasos en el techo cantando una divertida canción e inflando bombas de chicle que cuando explotaban lanzaba unas pequeñas chispas de fuego.

-Harry que alegría verte por aquí- dijo George –si Harry hace tiempo que no visitas la tiene, viste nuestro nuevo invento los chicles dragones- dijo feliz Fred –Charley nos dio una idea cuando nos llevo Rumania y le pusimos picante echa fuego a su sopa- dijo feliz George recordando ese día –bueno viniste a ver el partido no –Fred prendió la televisión –toma asiento.

Al poco rato llegaron la Sra. Weasley, Lupin, Ron, Hermione y Ginny; Harry noto que no venia con Jhosep, pero estaba molesto así que no le hablo, solo para pedirle algo.

La noche fue muy buena sobre todo para Ron ya que ganaron Chudley Cannons en un partido reñido partido reñido donde Polack del equipo de Manchester agarro la snitch pero aun así los Chudley ganaron 245-260- en un partido que duro tres horas y cinco minutos, Harry se fue al apartamento de Lupin no quería ocupar mucho la Madriguera, solo faltaba un día para empezar el cargo de auror.

-Cumpliste con lo que se te encargo-dos personas se encontraban en un callejón oscuro –si señor, mantendré constante vigilancia sobre el- hablo el mas joven de los dos –muy bien informa a Malfoy todo esta marchando como esta planeado, pronto se cumplirá la VENGANZA…

(Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 espero criticas ;)


End file.
